1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the technical area of dispensing items, such as garments, and has particular application in sanitation in medical practice, and pertains in one embodiment more particularly to providing hospital gowns to medical staff.
2. Description of Related Art
In many technical arts, disposable items are provided for temporary use. Many examples may be listed, such as gloves in both medical and food arts, aprons in food arts, and sanitary gowns in medical environments. Medical practice is a particular, but not a limiting focus, for applications of the instant invention, and is used exemplary below to describe specific examples as embodiments of the present invention.
It is often necessary in medical practice for a physician, nurse or other medical practitioner to quickly don a hospital gown before entering a sanitary area. The present invention provides a quick and practical solution to this need.